Do Dreams Really Come True?
by RadioactiveRoar
Summary: When Taylor Dannika is given the opportunity to leave her life and live with a man she once thought fictional, will she be able to let go of her old universe and focus on the Once-ler and their rocky relationship? Or will the memories and the people she left behind haunt her forever? Pairing is OncelerxOC. This is my first fanfiction, please review! :
1. The Escape

**Hey there! So I've been looking at all the stories, and I fell in love with 3 of them: "i want you", "A Duet Is Always Better Than A Solo", and "Before The Beginning It Began". So, I started writing a story based on all 3 of them, with some original characters of mine. I really hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R! I don't own anything from the Lorax, I don't own the Once-ler (sadly) or the Truffulas, I only own Taylor and her family and her house and such. So, enjoy! I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

What if you were given the chance to leave everything bad behind you? To be taken off to some alternate universe and to live with someone you truly love?

Well, that's what happened to me. But it was a bit trickier than I – or anyone- could imagine.

I stayed up late that night to watch one of my favorite shows. My parents didn't let me watch it, so I waited until they fell asleep and I would turn on the show and maybe grab some popcorn if I felt like it. I glanced up at the clock: 1: 26 A.M. I had school tomorrow, but I could make it through the day on only a few hours of sleep. I got up and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. As I was pouring myself a glass of cola, the lights started flickering. _Whatever,_ I thought, _my idiot parents probably forgot to pay the light bill. _I grabbed some chips and headed back towards the living room when suddenly all the lights went out. I slowly made my way to the tv, using its light as a guide. I sat down and started eating when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. My heartbeat quickened. I called out.

"Who the hell is there?" I ask, grabbing a bat and running to hide right in the corner of the doorway. Someone walked in and I quickly hit them on the head with the bat. They fell down and I pulled them into the light of the tv. Once I saw who it was, my breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I'll definitely not be taking that entrance again!" He said, groaning and standing up. He snapped his fingers and the lights came back on. "I just thoughts maybe if I entered like that it would create a little mystery." He smirked.

"You're… Oh my….. You're the…. Once…..Once-ler….ONCIE!" I said. Since I had seen the Lorax, I had become obsessed with the character known as the Once-ler. My parents, of course, said I was insane, but of course, I ignored them.

"Yep, that would be me." He smiled even wider and threw out his arms. I hugged him hard. This was the guy that I had dreamed of for a long time, right here in front of me. A tear ran down my cheek. I was just so happy, right here in this moment. Soon we broke off the hug and sat down.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I said, staring at the tall, lanky man sitting right next to me. He couldn't have been any older than 22, maybe he was even my age, 17.

"Well, when I made it to the Truffula forest, I actually found a rather strange device. I picked it up, and it was this cell phone like device with a dial on it. I turned the dial and suddenly, you showed up. I watched you through the device for a while. Nothing creepy showed up, just views of this room, the kitchen, your school, and your backyard. I heard you playing the guitar, and sometimes singing, and then I saw you hanging out with your friends, and I instantly fell in love with you, Curls." Curls. That was a nickname my best friend Ana gave me. When he said this last part, I blushed. Since he had been listening and watching he must have noticed my obvious obsession for him.

"It was actually pretty fun watching you. I learned a LOT about this universe. Technology where I live isn't as advanced. I think we just recently got phones. Anyways, I watched a lot of the television shows you did, and I actually enjoyed them all. Especially the one that's on right now." He turned to look at the tv. I blushed and watched the show with him.

"So anyways," He said after a while, "I'm here because I wanted you to come live with me." He stared into my eyes and I blushed furiously.

"You…..you want me to….live with you?" I said, not quite believing what he was saying.

"Yeah! I got tired of watching you but not really talking and connecting with you, and I just wanted to be with you. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me. We could hang out, knit Thneeds together, pet the animals, you know." He smiled and I thought about his offer. If I left with him, then I wouldn't have to deal with my parents, or those bullies, or anything bad anymore. It would be me, him, and the animals, at least until he managed to become rich. But then I would also be leaving behind Ana, my best friend and probably the only person I really cared about, and I would be leaving my dog Maya behind.

"Oncie, I'd really like to, but… um, will there be any way to get in touch with this universe?" I ask.

"Well yes, but it would be hard to get in touch. The trip here took a lot of energy out of the little phone dial thing, and it'll take even more to get back since there will be 2 people. It is possible to throw letters through every once in a while, though." He looked sad, like if I didn't go he would die. I thought about this for a second.

"I'm sorry Oncie, but I can't go with you." I say. I almost can't believe what I said, but I have to stay. I need to be able to talk to Ana and take care of my pet. And I have my career as a veterinarian to think about. "There's just too much that I need to take care of here. I'm really sorry."

"But… Taylor, I…" He stared at me, his crystal blue eyes welling up with tears. I turned away, not looking into his eyes because if I did I might regret my decision. Suddenly he got up.

"Well, I'll just stay in this universe until you change your mind!" He said, putting his fist over his chest. "It will give me time to learn more about this world anyways."

"Oncie, I don't think that…" He cut me off by hugging me.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I'll stay out of your parent's view, and I'll go to school with you. You can say I'm an exchange student from Canada!" He was so happy, how could I say no?

I headed upstairs with Oncie when I realized he had no place to sleep. "Umm…well I guess I can get you some blankets or something…" I said, blushing at the thought of sleeping in the same room as him.

"Don't worry, I brought a Thneed with me. Never know when you'll need one." He said. He sat down on my bean bag and curled up, using the strange item as a blanket. I shrugged, jumped into my bed and turned off the lights.

The next morning, I woke up on time as usual and got ready. I walked back into my room, suddenly remembering that underneath the pink furry blanket in the corner was Oncie. I walked over to him and poked his head.

"Oncie, come on, you're gonna be late for school!" I said. He pulled the Thneed over his face.

"5 more minutes, mom."

"I'm not your mom, beanpole," I said, giggling, "Now come on, we're gonna be late." I say, pullin the Thneed off of him. He blinked and yawned, then looked at me.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said. I closed the door and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. My parents were never up this early, so we could sneak out with no problem. 15 minutes later, Oncie walked into the kitchen, ready to go. He had one of my old backpacks from elementary, it was pink and had dora on it.

"Do you really expect me to carry this around?" He said, laughing.

"No, that was just a joke. I'll get one of my dad's bags." I went to the closet and got a black backpack we usually used for hiking. I gave it to Oncie, and then we walked out of the door.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting day!" I said, throwing down my bag. My mom and dad were at work until 8, which gave me enough time to find out where to hide Oncie. Currently, he was out having ice cream with some random girls. I had found out that I wasn't the only one who liked the Once-ler the second I stepped into the school. A group of girls ran over, pushed me out of the way and started swarming Oncie like bees. The whole day there was someone talking to him and I barely saw him at all.

Finally, Oncie stumbled in and slammed the door at around 6. His clothes were all torn and disheveled, and his bag was ripped as well. He was breathing heavy and looked like he got beaten up. I got up and walked toward him, trying to conceal my laughter.

"Looks like you had a crazy day." I said, bursting out with laughter as he shot me a look.

"Whatever. Did you have any idea what I went through today?" he said, exasperated.

"Yeah, totally. Having crazy fangirls swarming around praising you is SO hard." I said, every word dripping with sarcasm. I smirked and he laughed a bit.

"They weren't really praising me. If they were I couldn't hear it over the screams and the ripping of my clothes." He said, looking down at himself. "Wow… I don't suppose you could fix this.." he said, looking at me.

"I'll get right on it. Just a few stitches and maybe some different fabric to make it look really cool. By the way, I thought I should tell you how I plan to hide you from my parents…"

"Oh, about that, May said she'd be happy to have me stay over at her house for a while. You know, until you agree to come back with me. I just came back to get my stuff." He said casually. I stopped, a wave of jealousy pouring over me. If only my parents weren't so overbearing and ignorant.

"Oh. Okay then. Guess that's one less thing for me to worry about." I said coldly, "Just give me your shirt and I guess I can lend you one of my dad's." He started to take off his shirt and I glanced back.

"Enjoying the view? It's fine if you are." He said, smirking. I blushed and turned back, heading up the stairs to get one of my dad's shirts. I can just tell him it had a hole in it so I was fixing it for him. I walked back downstairs and saw Oncie without a shirt on, the shirt draped over the couch. He was thin of course, but he was still muscular in a way. I stopped dead and stared at him. He turned to look at me.

"So um…about the shirt.." He said, staring at me and smiling.

"OH. Yeah. Right. Heheh." I handed him the shirt and took the other one upstairs, still blushing.

I was halfway done with the shirt when he walked in.

"Hey. What's up?" I said, momentarily stopping my work.

"Not much, just gotta grab my Thneed and I'll be on my way, I guess." He said. He had sort of a sad expression, and I did too.

"Well, um I guess bye then. You know, until school." I said sadly. I turned to face him, and we both stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, he darted towards me and our lips slammed together like magnets. One hand was on my waist, pulling me closer to him, the other hand was on my head. I put both of my arms around his neck and I was on tiptoes, trying to reach his height. We stood like this for a while, then finally we broke apart for air.

"You know…maybe it would be great to stay with you, even if it's only for a little while." I say, smiling. He grinned widely and hugged me.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's get going!" He said.

'Hold up, beanpole, I'm not ready yet. I have to pack some stuff." I said. I grabbed a bag and started packing my clothes.

"Well you should hurry up. It's already 7:30 and your parents get off at 8." He said. He sat on my bed, watching me run around grabbing stuff. I was packing some clothes, shoes, my iPod, my phone (just in case it actually works over there), a notebook and pen, my laptop (in case THAT works too), and you know, essentials. Finally I finished packing at 8, thankfully my parents hadn't come back yet.

"Alright, I am ready!" I said. Oncie got up, grabbed his stuff, and pulled out the phone dial thing. It seemed as if someone took a flip phone, pulled out all the keys, and shoved a small dial in the phone. He turned the dial a bit, and suddenly the Truffula forest showed up on the screen. He pushed down on the dial, and the phone started sparking. Suddenly, one big spark jumped and landed on the floor, catching fire. I screamed but Oncie laughed and said, "Look."

The fire was opening up into a circle, and then it stopped. Where the fire had been, there was a portal. It showed the forest and a few Bar-ba-loots. I gasped and looked at Oncie. He grabbed his bag and I got mine.

"You ready?" he said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

I took his hand, and together we jumped through the portal, landing on our backs on the soft grass, staring up at the fluffy trees.


	2. The Bet

**Hey there! :D Here's another chapter for you guys. This time I split up the chapter so that it shows both Taylor's and Oncie's POV. Hope you don't mind! Also, my writing style tends to go a bit fast, I try to put a lot of different events into one, and I tried slowing it down a bit here. Anyways, the first chapter was based off of "i want you", and the next few chapters will be based off of the middle of "A Duet Is Always Better Than A Solo". Towards the end it will become more like "Before The Beginning It Began". ANYWAYS. REVIEW PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? :3 okay I shall stop talking. **

* * *

~Taylor's POV~

"Woah", I said, getting up and looking around. The truffulas were swaying gently in the breeze, and some Swamee swans were flying overhead. The sky was dazzlingly blue, since there wasn't a ton of pollution coming from the nearby town. The sun was almost fully behind a hill, the darkness creeping in from the east. Oncie's voice from behind startled me.

"Amazing, right?" He said, looking around. I nod, still speechless from the amazing valley. "Yeah, I was pretty speechless too when I first got here. So, why don't we bring our stuff to my tent and walk around for a bit?" I grabbed my bag and we walked down towards the river, stopping to watch some Bar-ba-loots try to reach some fruit. Finally, we made it to the tent. It was almost exactly the same as in the movie, and inside were a few animals walking around. I put my bag down and sat on his bed, and he sat in his chair and strummed a bit on his guitar.

"Wow… I still can't believe I'm here… this is essentially all I've dreamed about for the past few months!" I say, my voice wavering from the excitement. I had imagined and dreamed about living with the Once-ler for a while, never really believing it would actually happen. Now that I was actually here, though, the fantasy of it all was somewhat lacking. There was something different, but I couldn't quite place it. I pushed that dark thought out of my mind, not wanting to bring down the fun of actually having one of my most improbable dreams come true.

"Well, I'm going to go explore outside for a bit. Want to come along, beanpole?" I say, walking towards the door and looking back to stare at Once-ler. He seemed busy and… possibly even a bit stressed.

"Oh, um, sorry, I sort of gotta work on this plan for sewing the Thneed. We can go sit out by the river for dinner if you want, though!" He said brightly.

"That sounds great." I smile and walk out the door, still mesmerized by the scenery.

~Once-ler's POV~

I watched Taylor walk out the door. I definitely was right. Going into the other universe was definitely better than staying in this strange valley alone with only the really annoying Lorax for company. I looked out the window and saw Taylor playing cards with some Bar-ba-loots. She was just as I had seen her when I looked through the teleporter.I turned back to my desk and continued my sketch of Taylor, suddenly thinking where she was going to sleep tonight. I was just about to think of something when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Hey, beanpole! Thought I'd check in on ya. Hey, didja see the new girl? She's great with the animals. Might consider keeping her around as an apprentice or somethin'." The Lorax walked in and came over to my desk. "Well, I see you've noticed the girl already." He said, chuckling.

"Shut it, mustache," I say, blushing a bit and covering my sketch of Taylor with some blueprints for my factory. "And for your information, I brought Taylor here. I've actually seen her through this strange device that was in my wagon, and I sort of liked her. So I actually used the teleporter to go to her house and she agreed to come with me. But some stuff happened before we left, and I'm just not sure if she likes me. It sort of feels like I… kidnapped her or something." I said, still sort of blushing. The Lorax just stood there laughing at me.

"Wait, you teleported?" He said suddenly, a grave look on his face.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Beanpole, this is NOT good. I may only be some short guardian of the forest, but I know some stuff. You could have teared a hole in space and time and doomed us all!"

"Relax, mustache, we only teleported twice. And I'm pretty sure I've got this figured out." I said, tilting back in my chair a bit.

"Well, I don't even see how ya thought she'd just e willing to go with you the second you showed up. It's not like she even knew you or anything." He said, turning away. I blushed, suddenly embarrassed for believing my plan would work. He had a point.

"Well, you know what, hmm what day is it…" I checked my calendar. It was Friday.

"I bet you that in a week I can get her to fall for me!"

"You sure about that, beanpole?"

"Totally sure. Nobody can resist me when I play my guitar, Lorax." I say, pulling out my guitar and playing a totally awesome riff. I glance outside to see if Taylor had heard. She was playing Tag with some Bar-ba-loots. I stopped still and watched her run for a while, faintly hearing her laugh. I didn't even notice anything until the Lorax closed the door and walked away, startling me.

I sat back down and continued my sketch, pausing occasionally to watch Taylor. Damn, she was totally beautiful, with long, blonde, insanely curly hair, and strikingly bright lime green eyes. As she ran, parts of her hair showed up that were dyed blue and pink. She was sort of tall, maybe 5' 10", but of course I was still taller than her, at 6' 5". She turned to face this way and I looked away. I heard her laugh and say something to the animals. Then I got an idea. I grabbed my Thneed and ran outside.

~Taylor's POV~

I was just eating some fruit with the Bar-ba-loots when Oncie randomly ran outside and over to a Truffula tree. I sat up, still holding Pipsqueak in my arms.

"Hey beanpole! Finally decided to come outside?" I said. He was pulling the tufts off of the thin tree.

"Just had an idea. We still good for dinner?" He said, staring into my eyes with a charming smirk. I blushed, and then he tripped over a rock and rolled down to the river. I ran after him, laughing as I got near. He was completely soaked and was slowly crawling up the bank.

"Mind giving me a hand?" He said, giving me a burning look as I clapped. I laughed harder as I held out my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me in with him. I screamed as I felt the cold water. We were both laughing and splashing water at each other.

"You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?" I said, still laughing a bit.

"Nope, I'm just good at thinking quickly." He replied, "Last one to that tree has to make dinner!" He jumped out of the bank and started running.

"No fair!" I said, getting up and running after him. "You had a head start!" He was leaning against the tree nonchalantly when I got there.

"So, guess that means you're cooking." He said.

"I demand a rematch! You had a head start!" I said, poking him in the stomach.

"Well, hey, if you want me to cook, we're having pancakes for dinner, since that's mostly all I know how to make." He said.

"Nevermind, beanpole, I'll cook you something that definitely isn't pancakes." I say, walking back towards the tent. Oncie started walking with me.

"I have…something to finish making inside. Promise me you won't go look in the little back room while you're cooking, okay?" he says.

"Well, okay, whatever you say." I reply, curious about what he's making. I'll find out sooner, I guess. I head to the pantry and look around.

"Wow, you have all of this and you only made pancakes?" I say.

"Well, that's all I know how to make, Curls. I brought all of this stuff just to experiment, but I never quite got the chance." He said from the back room. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a box of pasta and a pot.

~Once-ler's POV~

Taylor's bed was almost done. I took 2 thneeds and sewed them together, making sort of a cocoon hammock thing. I could hang it on two posts, or maybe just use it as a blanket. I really hoped this would help me win the bet. The Lorax had been keeping a closer eye on me after that bet. He was actually watching from behind a tree during the whole river incident, looking progressively more sad, obviously thinking he was losing the bet.

"Dinner's ready, beanpole!" Taylor's voice was bright, brighter than usual. I could tell she was proud of whatever it was she had made. I put down the Thneeds and walked out, loving the smell in the air. Taylor handed me a bowl with some soup and gestured for us to walk outside.

"Wow, this is awesome, Taylor," I said, looking down at the steaming bowl. "Much better than pancakes."

"Thanks," she replied, blushing. Good, I was getting to her already. I might win this bet way before next Friday. A little voice in my head suddenly appeared.

"You know what you're doing is wrong." The voice said.

"Come on, it's just harmless fun. Anyways I'm pretty sure she already likes me. Why else would she agree to come?" I replied in my head. I sat down on one side of a rock, and Taylor sat across from me.

"You're playing with her heart, and you'll have to admit it to her sooner or later…" the voice said.

"Wow…I couldn't have thought in a million years that I'd be here…" Taylor said, cutting off the strange voice.

"It's just so amazing, and different, and cartoony, and then with you here… It's like paradise. Like you were some sort of angel who took me to heaven." She said, looking at the valley. The sun had set, the moon casting a mystical glow over the valley. Then I got an idea.

"Pfft, I'm no angel, curls. I'm just me." I said, looking out sadly over the river. "Just a weirdo inventor who can't really make anything."

"Oncie, don't be like that." She said, scooting closer. "You made it here, you made your invention! The Thneed will be big one day, I know it will." I tried my best to look sad as she took my hand and we stood up. "People just don't know about it yet. You have to spread the word! THE THNEED IS FREAKING AWESOME!" This last part echoed around the valley for a bit. Then she dragged me up a hill, and we sat there for a while, just chatting.

"Wow, it's really dark out now." She said after a bit of silence. I was laying down and she was resting her head on my stomach. "I wonder what time it is."

"Well, time flies when you're having fun." I said, somewhat absentmindedly. She looked up at me. Suddenly, I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She put her hands in my hair, pulling me closer. The whole time, I could hear the voice in my head getting louder.

"You're messing with her heart you cruel man. How could you do this to her? You're sick. At least tell her what you're doing to her." The voice said. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled apart, both of us gasping.

"Taylor…" I said. I stopped because the words were suddenly very hard to say.

"What is it?" She said, looking into my eyes. Oh god, I couldn't hurt her. Not yet. This was really all I'd ever wanted since I found the device. I'd tell her later. But right now, I had to finish my sentence.

"I… um… I love you." She kissed me again, and I almost sighed with relief. I could tell her at another time. Right now we should be happy. But that voice still haunted me. It almost seemed like there was something hidden under the voice, as if it wanted me to hurt Taylor... but then I looked at Taylor, right here in front of me, and my thoughts drifted away.


End file.
